A known door hinge has a first and a second hinge leaf that are pivoted together at a knuckle defining a normally vertical pivot axis. The first leaf is adjustably secured in a sheet-metal holder or housing typically recessed in the door frame, although it could be set also in the edge of a door panel. The second hinge is normally secured immovably to the door edge facing the frame, although when the housing is in the door it could be on the face of the door frame. The first leaf is normally supported in the housing on two normally horizontal threaded spindles having axes extending perpendicular to the pivot axis. The spindles are rotatable about their axes in the holder to move the leaf normally horizontally in or out to adjust the gap between the hinged edge of the door and the door frame.
Such a door hinge having the features described above is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,516,658, 8,549,706, and DE 10 2010 011 327. The housing described there comprises, inter alia, two sheet-metal parts that are riveted to one another above and below the adjustment spindle. Sufficient area must be provided on both sheet-metal parts for this riveting. Here, the riveting process represents a relatively laborious process step.
The known door hinge has a relatively complex structure in order to allow the hinge leaf to be adjusted. The two sheet-metal parts are disposed on a separate bottom part. In order to allow an adjustment in the vertical direction, the two sheet-metal parts connected to one another are not connected directly to a door panel or a door frame, but rather via separate fastening elements. These fastening elements are movable in the vertical direction relative to the two sheet-metal parts such that, after the two fastening parts have been fastened, the sheet-metal parts connected to one another may be positioned in the vertical direction with the first hinge leaf accommodated therein. Even if the door hinge described here is distinguished by a compact structure, considerable production expenses result nonetheless, and the plurality of the various parts can also allow a certain degree of play.
In light of this, the object of the invention is to provide a door hinge with the features described above that is particularly easy to produce and is characterized by a high degree of stability.